Adventures of Jen And Tea
by Austin Bay
Summary: WARNING MY CONTAIN SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND SPOILERS FOR POTC 3 AT WORLDS END. Can Jen and Tea survive Jack Will and Elizabeth with the constently changing erras AN sorry bad summery going to be random and hopefully fun
1. Frying Pans

**A/N Hi ok I do not own POTC or any of the characters but mine.**

**Ok be warned this story will be random changing from back at Capitan Jack's time to now constantly. I have put my self in the story as Jen and my best friend Teaera aka Tea. Tea. Or plain Tea In here trust me it will get funny especially because Jack and Tea. Will be in the same room…bad idea… The two most random people I know… SAVE ME!!**

**Warning may have some bad language**

Jen stirred silently in her sleep. The cool sea-breeze wafted over her face as she slept. Waite a sea-breeze? That wasn't rite. She suddenly jerked fully a wake. Where was her large comfy bed? Her room? Her house? Where was everything she knew and loved? Something wasn't rite. Maybe her sister got in her room and stole her Pirates of the Caribbean DVD and broke it like she had been threatening to do and she was in shock. Yet how could Kay get the DVD Jen slept with it in her arms. She sat up and looked around this was defiantly not any where near the peaceful small town where Jen haply lived. No, there weren't any oceans in Colorado. Jen glanced up just in time to see the frying pan come flying accost the deck. She ducked out of the way as it flew past her head narrowly missing whacking her a good one across the head. She looked in the direction the pan came flying from. None other then infamous Capitan Jack Sparrow came running like a bat out of hell from the direction the frying pan came.

"Run Sparrow!" A familiar voice echoed through the crisp morning air. Teaera Milam, Jen's best friend, came running around the corner chucking things at Jack.

"Tea. Tea.?" Jen asked groggily.

"Jen… Jen Marken I can honestly say I'm glad to see you1" Tea said out of breath.

"What's going on?" Jen asked

"Not sure but gut feeling says that he has something to do with it? Tea pointed at Jack.

"Jack… Frying pan… Tea chasing a pirate… Now me here… Jack sill in the picture thou so ya probably ol' Capitan Jack here is be hind every thing!" Jen said.

"I swear I didn't know that tinny little thing could make me time travel!" Jack said hand held up.

"What little thing," Tea and Jen yelled in unison.

"Oh some little pendent that looked like a music playing thingy mabober," Jack said

"Where is it?" Jen asked

"It fell off the table and broke now you two are here and one is not trying to resist trying to bring me to my grave!"

"Well maybe before you grabbed my buttocks you should have asked and got slapped and I never speak to you again then we live haply ever after with a restraining order and you never touch the closest thin to a sister I have with out the fear of me castrating you in your sleep!" Tea rambled on. Jack stared at her in horror and Jen closed her eyes tightly willing the nasty images to subside. She turned her face from her best friend and the horrified Pirate Capitan. When she finally opened her eyes there in front of her stood her major crush, Will Turner, and her sworn enemy, Elizabeth Swan. Jen nearly fainted and probably would have it Teaera hadn't turned to Will "Same Goes for you no one messes with me or Jenny!"

**A/N sorry for the short chapter rite now it's 2:08 am and I need sleep. Hope you enjoy the story I do it's fun to rite. Review please… No flames please or the monster eating cat will get you… Scary!**


	2. Rum Deprived

**Ok sorry it took so long to update I have been the busiest person. Ok so I joined Little Britches Youth Association (LBYA) Drill Team and so I have been at rodeo's galore, Then my momma cat Sarina died and left us six kittens to bottle feed. Then my other cat Princess broke her leg so if it takes me a wile to up date please be understanding. Ok so I think I am going to add a character. She's another one of my friends, Aubrey or as we call her Aubs. She will be a big help in this story and make it even more random then it already is. Hope you enjoy! Any how back to the story:**

"Oh look a…um…flying monkey!" Jack yelled trying to find a distraction so he could escape the two girl's interrogations.

"Where did you find the pendent?" Tea yelled

"How did we get here?" Jen snapped getting in Jack's face

"Where's here?" Tea yelled

Both Jen and Jack stared at Tea

"The Caribbean, love!" Jack finally said in a shocked voice

"Ya know Tea for being my best friend I would have expected you to have remembered something from the million times I dragged you to go see these movies...especially the third movie. Ya know the one where Will dies for about five minutes… and yes I cried!" Jen reminded her friend.

"Oh that movie… Waite which movie are we in… Will's not captain of the Flying Dutchman!" Tea said suddenly

"You know I don't know" I think we are some where between the first and the second but I'm not sure" Jen said laughing at her self, "You know who we really need rite now?" Jen asked, "Aubrey. Though the only bad thing is that se is totally obsessed with Jack!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THE WHELP FINALY DIES! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL HIM FOR YEARS!" Jack suddenly yelled out of nowhere

Both Jen and Tea stare at him. Finally Jen broke the silence by laughing harder then any human has ever laughed

"What's so funny?" Jack demanded

"Oh don't… get your hopes… up…, Jack, Elizabeth's look of love… out raged Davy Jones… and he …killed Will. But you… are the one that …saved Will's… life!" Jen Choked out between laughs

"Now why did you do that?" Jack asked totally confused.

"Maybe because you are a good man Jack Sparrow" Elizabeth finally piped up

Jen laughed even harder, "No he was just Rum deprived!"

"That would about do it," Jack said

**A/N: Sorry short but totally random like promised please review. I know you all don't like short chapters but that's all the randomness I could conjure up today! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
